


Neglect of the Fathers

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robinton views Menolly, and makes a promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglect of the Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



He had many reasons to be angry with his father, Robinton knew. Adding one more to the list was not shocking.

He had heard Oldive's report on the damage of her hand. He had the reviews from Domick, Shonagar, all the other Masters.

But it was watching her, seeing her in her quiet reveries by the egg pots that finally showed him just how much his father had nearly cost a child that could possibly be his own equal on certain levels.

Robinton would see Menolly rise up, though, and together, they would set loose the demons of disappointed fathers.


End file.
